Lemon Funsies
by Warriorforest
Summary: Just some lemon fictions I'll do when I'm bored enough for fun.
1. Moss x Berry

Moss woke up, her arms around Berry. She held her cousin close in a warm embrace. Her eyes were drowsy and half opened. Her body went stiff as she slowly slid from the bed to keep from waking the red-haired boy. Once pulled away, she silently made her way through the dark house. The house seemed to look blue gray with early morning's little light. A sigh escaped the brunette as she moved through the dark halls to the kitchen. For the past few days, she had been making breakfast for both her and Berry. He would object, but she wouldn't listen, being too stubborn to. He knew it too; once she set her mind to something nothing would stop her besides her own laziness. She huffed, heading for the heater first. The house felt ice cold, and she knew he'd complain and never get up if it was too cold. Once the heater was turned on, she went to the stove to cook

Berry's silver eyes fluttered open to the light coming from down the hall that lead to the kitchen, the scent of tea and toast catching his attention. Yet, he sighed. She was at it again. Slowly, he moved out of bed and went to the kitchen, where she stood with the finished result of the tea. She stood crookedly, her weight on one leg and her hand on her hip. She then began to set the table for just the two of them, stopping when she saw him at the doorway. It was like her to smile in greeting before quickly hiding it and continuing. "Take a seat."  
>Berry noticed the tone in her voice indicated she was still tired, but sat across the table as she stood behind him, pushing his seat in and placing his tea before him. "Thanks." He mumbled. Moss gave a small noise, returning to get the rest of his meal. "You woke up in time. It's almost done, and I was just about to get you up."<p>

"You don't need to wake me up-" Berry objected only to be cut off. "Of course I do!" Moss stood with her hands on her hips, looking down at him. "Your breakfast would get cold then!"

Berry sighed, knowing better than to bother with trying to get his point across. She was stubborn, and she'd never give up so easily. Silently, he nibbled on his toast with her across from him. Things were quiet besides the small group of Pidgey outside the house, faintly heard chirping. "So," Moss began quietly. "did you sleep well?"

Berry only nodded, receiving a sigh in return.

Moss froze in place when she felt the silver gaze of Berry's on her chest and the rest of her exposed torso before he quickly looked away, flushed. Thankfully she had her undergarments on. Her body was wet with warm beads of water from the shower she took. "Tch. Don't you know how to lock a door?"  
>Moss bristled, glaring. "You were out at Viridian. I thought it'd be fine to take a shower and you wouldn't be back until later!"<p>

Berry grumbled, moving past her. "Black, hm? Why am I not surprised?"

"S-Shut up!" Moss squeaked, whirling around and looking at him. He must have been smirking. "Fine, I'll change it then." She sharply went to her dresser, pulling the drawer out before being pulled back. Berry's arms wrapped around her and he sat on the end of the bed, Moss placed between his legs. "You don't need to do that. I don't mind it." She squeaked, sitting up straight when he pulled on the strap of her bra. Moss felt the pressure of it weaken and the bra fell off. "B-Berry!" The brunette looked over her shoulder at him, her face red as he played with her undies. He seemed so calm about it, looking her in the eyes. Moss was a bit startled by him as he pulled off the only thing resting on her body. He turned her so she was facing him, and her arms crossed over her chest. Berry began working to remove his own clothes, seeing as she was too flushed to do so. He pulled his shirt off, letting it fall. Moss looked away, stuttering for words as his hands worked on his kicking them off along with the anything else that may block him as he fell back with her on top. Moss squeaked, her hands touching his chest. "W-What if we get caught?"

Berry looked up at her, her brunette hair falling forward. "By who? It's just us."  
>"W-Well, actually shortly after you left before I got in the shower, my mother called. She and Silver are coming over to visit."<br>Berry silenced her with a kiss on the lips. "When?"

"S-Soon.."  
>"Long enough." Berry thrusted into her, blushing as she clenched around him. Moss dropped her head on his chest with a squeak. "Y-You could have warned me!"<p>

"My apologies." Berry rested his hand on her back, gently rubbing her back before thrusting again. Moss clenched her hands into fists as he thrusted once more, moving into her faster. The brunette let a small groan slip out as he bucked roughly into her. He kissed her, slipping his tongue inside her mouth, and bucked again, swiftly pushing into her. "B-Berry.." Moss moaned slightly, her head resting on his chest while he pounded into her. He rapidly drove his hips into her, earning him a loud moan. "B-Beeerrrrryyyy~"  
>Berry wrapped his arms around the small of her back, pulling her closer and slamming into her. Moss gasped slightly and he slammed into her again, becoming rougher. Her voice grew louder until she squealed. "A-Again!"<p>

Berry grabbed her chin, pulling her lips to his as he slammed into her again. Moss gripped his shoulders firmly and he hit into her again, making her screech. It was just like that, ending quickly with the white sticky fluid dripping from her entrance. Her head rested on him and they both panted. After the silence settled in for a while, Berry moved her off of him and began dressing. He handed her the bra and underwear she was separated from earlier and went to her dresser, getting her clothes. Berry returned to her side, dressing her before lying next to her. "Moss! Berry!"

The two froze and their eyes darted to the door where Blue and Silver stood. Silver had his hand on his forehead and Blue stared, arms crossed. Moss quickly sat up, a stuttering mess before finally blurting out words. "I-It was his fault!"

Silver sighed and looked at Blue. Blue looked at the two, still staring. "We're going to have a long talk."


	2. Winter x Alexandrite

Alexandrite leaned over the white-haired girl, a sly grin across his face. "What's a cute, little girl like you doing up on a cold, frozen mountain?" He was dressed snuggly, a green scarf around his neck and a blue jacket firmly around him. His scarf matched his green eyes, rimmed with blue, well, and the blue helped the rims stand out. On the top of his head was a patch of brown hair with different shades of brown, mostly darker. It stood out in several directions, some stands falling over his forehead. The girl before him looked up, more serious. She hoped the pink tint wasn't too visible on her pale skin. She remained so lightly colored due to living on a mountain that rarely received sunlight, let alone enough heat to stop the snow from falling even calmly. Compared to her, he was far darker. His skin was a handsome tan. "Well, Cutie?"

This sort of nickname made her turn more red as she gave a hmph, shoving past him. "I live up here. Why else would I be here?" She looked back slightly, hoping he didn't catch her looking. To her, he was rather cute, but she wouldn't tell him that no matter what, too proud to. "Why are _you_ here?"

She seemed startled now by Alexandrite's reply. He had _growled._ Suddenly his hands were on her hips, pulling her into him. He was so warm that she couldn't help but press to him, snuggling into him. "I'm on an adventure, and you're my treasure."

Winter couldn't take it, turning a scarlet red. He suddenly tipped her head up, turning her to him. "My, you're rather red, aren't you?" He then seemed worried. "Are you sick?"

For some reason, although she knew she wasn't, she nodded. Alexandrite picked her up. "Where's your house?" She pointed him in the direction and he carried her to the house. Struggling slightly to open the door, he managed to push it open, using his foot to kick it closed gently. "And your bedroom?" Again, she pointed where and he carried her there. Her arms were tightly around him, her face burying in his neck.

Alexandrite gently placed her on the bed, pulling her jacket off and tugging the blankets up to her chin. "Do you need anything?" She shook her head and watched him leave the room.

Winter awoke later in a dark room, darkness the only thing visible outside besides the moonlight-glistening snow. Sitting up, she looked around. It took her awhile to remember that Alexandrite was there. She quickly left to find him on the couch, his jacket and scarf on the floor and he seemed , she approached him and stood by his side, poking his cheek. "Hey.."

Once again, he growled and opened a green eye, staring up at her. "What are you doing out of bed?"

Winter jumped slightly, watching him with startled eyes. "I-I.."

Alexandrite sat up, stretching and yawning. "Look, I already know you aren't sick." He blinked as she sat on his lap, looking at him. "H-How..?"

"You weren't sick before, but suddenly you were." His hands rested on her hips as he watched her. "Was it me?" She nodded, and this made him grin. He leaned forward, cupping her cheek. "I can make you more red, Cutie-"

"Winter."

"What?"

"My name is Winter."

He grinned. "And I'm Alexandrite." Before she could respond, her eyes became round like disks as his lips pressed to hers. If Winter wanted, she could of pushed him away, but instead she leaned forward. Soon, a mere kiss became more and before she knew it, they were both pulling at each other's clothes, tossing this way and that until nothing covered them. Winter positioned herself above him, and he looked up at her for permission, which she nodded. As he bucked, she settled and whimpered. Despite the warmth, it hurt. She hadn't expected it to hurt _so much._ Her blue eyes had shut tightly, and when she slowly opened one, she could see he was worried for her, unsure if he should continue or back out. "G-Go ahead.."

Alexandrite nodded, slowly thrusting into her. She whimpered, tense and clenched tightly around him. With time, she relaxed and felt more pleasure than pain. Noticing this, Alexandrite didn't hesitate to buck faster into her, making her groan. The sound must have aroused him more than he was as he became rougher and rougher the louder she got. Alexandrite rammed into her roughly, listening to her moan above him as she lifted and dropped. He grunted, driving into her. "Beg."

"O-Oh Alexandrite.." She whined when he slowed down, rolling into her, and bucking here and there. "Please.."

"Oh?" Alexandrite slowly became faster, listening to her pant and whine. "I want you to make me scream- A-Ah!"

Alexandrite rammed into her roughly, rapidly throwing his hips into her and trying to pull her closer. Winter moaned and panted, gripping his shoulders tightly as he tried to hit her spot. "H-Hey! Alexandrite!" She squealed, being pushed over the edge.

Silence loomed over them, her head falling on his shoulder as she panted heavily and squirmed. With every slight movement of her hips, she could feel his fluid, buried deep into her and mixed with hers. Alexandrite panted as well, pressing to her and sliding his arms around her. She looked up, her eyes full of complete bliss. Red had clouded her cheeks, a smile forming weakly. "T-That was-" She was cut off with a kiss, not fighting him and sliding her arms around his neck. "How about round two then?"


	3. Moss x Blue

Moss sat, humming softly to the snow-white furred Pokemon of hers. She gently brushed down her Absol's fur, Disastro sitting as still as he could. When she was done, she sat back to admire her work. His fur was mostly dry from the bath she had to fight him into, which resulted in her sitting with him with a damp, wet shirt and black jeans. She still had to change, but at least she was finishing with her Pokemon. After bathing his fur and making it shiny (and smell sweet like Pecha Berries), she had shined his horn. It looked sharper than before, which made her and the Pokemon gleam with pride. Finally, she had just brushed the knots out of his fur. Moss carefully lifted each of his paws, studying the claws and making sure they were all sharp to the point for battle, but not too long that they'd curl into his paws. She also checked for any burrs she may have missed. Once done, she nudged him off, which he happily left to join the rest of the Pokemon. Now she just had to get out of her still dripping wet clothes, even though she wrung them out constantly.

Moss made her way to her room, trying not to drag water all over the floor. There, she shut the door, not paying attention if it shut all the way or not. The brunette wrestled with her shirt, convinced at some point she was stuck until she managed to get it over her head, tossing it on the floor for now and leaving herself in only a black bra. Her hands went down to her pants, trying to shove them off. She hopped and stumbled until finally they were off, leaving them where they wore. She headed to her bathroom, grabbing a towel and using it to dry her body and hair. She walked out, staring at the ground as she ruffled her hair in the towel. She spotted sight of a shadow, removing the towel from her head and looking up. Before she could figure out who it was, she gasped as she was thrown back, bristling when she met the bed roughly. Things were rather cold in the room, and she could see part of the floor held ice. Before she could take in more details, her vision was darkened and blocked with something around her eyes. Now Moss had to rely on her hearing. She listening carefully, roughly pinpointing her enemy as they climbed on top of her. She had begun making ice to throw at her enemy, but her hands were quickly restrained to the headboard above her head, her body thrashing and the headboard gaining a layer of frost. Her captor giggled above her and she froze. Something about the voice seemed familiar. Her thoughts were jolted away from her as she felt cold where her only clothes, her undergarments had been. "H-Hey!"

The person, whoever they were, only giggled above her again. All Moss could do was clamp her legs shut. The person huffed above her, lightly touching the inside of her thighs, which made her jump. Fingertips danced lightly over the skin until they met a sensitive spot, probably the only warm spot on her right now. The fingers pulled away, then she felt her legs get pried open despite her struggles. Moss yelped, thrashing again and trying to pull away. "Cold!" When her hips fell from the bed, she whimpered. Something thick, but cold, had roughly pushed into her and she had clenched tightly around it. Her hips squirmed, trying to move but she found them held in place. When she went to shut her legs, She found something between her legs, which she assumed was human by the touch she felt. All she could make out was that it was a girl, and the girl must've had powers of ice or something. Suddenly, their hips joined and she sharply inhaled as the item between them pushed further in. She wanted to fight and push it away, but she knew she may as well take it since there wasn't much she could do. Slowly, the girl thrusted in and out of her, gradually becoming faster the more Moss relaxed. The cold had bothered her, but it began to feel more pleasurable once the pain had gone away. Without much control of her body now, she tipped her head back, a rumble of a low groan slipping from her throat. She must've encouraged her, as she roughly slammed into her which rewarded her with more noise. Moss moaned as she drove into her roughly. She was silenced with lips pressing to hers, hands delicately playing with her hair. Whoever it was, they had pushed her into submission that she couldn't fight. Fingers softly slid down her chest and she squeaked at the touch of the very tip of her breasts. Hands lightly touched and kneaded before grasping her and becoming rougher with every passing second. Moss grew louder, once again silenced. She couldn't help but buck her hips upward, trying to demand more in her own way. She tugged on the metallic restraints that kept her arms up. The girl roughly rammed into her, rapidly hitting into her. She panted, unsure if she'd last long enough and gripping at what she could. "A-Ah!"

Her teeth gritted together, trying to restrain from making any noise, but she couldn't hold back, her head tipping back as she squealed, flushed as the girl above her gave a final thrust into her. She panted heavily, relaxing slightly. In darkness still with the blindfold over her eyes, she could feel warmth flooding her lower area, and she felt something dripping from what remained of the makeshift toy, down to her. They must've both finished at the same time. The blindfolds then came loose, being pulled off. When she could finally see her captor, she froze, staring at the older brunette. She had pale skin, like her, and brown hair that curled at the tips, pointing upwards. Her blue eyes stared at her, lovingly. Moss flushed, looking away from her mother. She was the last person she expected, but it made sense.

Blue must've noticed, unlocking the handcuffs she had used to restrain her. Moss sat up, Blue still between her legs, and rubbing her wrists. She seemed confused. Blue had been moving away to dress, only to be pulled back. She seemed shocked by her daughter's actions, Moss pulling her close and pressing her lips to hers. She had turned red, embarrassed. When she quickly pulled away, she hid her face in her neck. "Y-You can keep going if you want.."

With a squeak, Moss found herself in a bowing position, facedown. She gripped the sheets, trying to look over to see an overly confident Blue behind her, pulling their hips together and grinding her hips into her. Moss buried her face in the blankets, clutching the fabric in her hands tighter. "C-Can we use proper t-toys this time?"

Blue leaned down, kissing her cheek softly. "Of course we can."

Moss waited, listening to her as she left. She hadn't noticed it, but she had nodded off and was greeted by something pushing into her from behind. Moss squeaked, eyes flickering open and looking back at Blue. She seemed so confident, especially now. "You don't have to hold back either, you kno-"

She gasped as she received a sharp buck, pressing into her. Blue gripped her hips firmly, pulling her close as she pounded into her, a bit eager. Moss groaned under her, trying to muffle herself by hiding her face in the blankets. She squeaked as Blue tugged her hair, tipping her head up to kiss her. Moss flushed, letting her mother's tongue intrude into her mouth, but not without a fight. They were both stubborn, refusing to give in to the other until Moss finally gave in, Blue driving into her roughly and sending shivers through the younger brunette's body. Moss let her head drop on the bed, panting. "R-Right there.. Blue!" Moss screamed into the bed, unable to resist her screams, begging for more as Blue rammed into her. Moss gave yet another scream of ecstasy, panting and slumping with Blue on top. Blue pressed to her back, giving a giggle and kissing her neck. Moss could only press to her, shuddering as Blue pulled away. She let her flip her over, looking up at her. This time, she didn't make any motion to to thrust something into her, climbing on top and pressing their hips together.

Moss shuddered as Blue rolled into her slowly yet roughly. She spread her legs and tried pulling her closer, pleased. Blue bucked into her, pulling her legs around her and shifting against her. Moss tipped her head back, eyes fluttering slightly. "Hey, Moss."

Moss looked up at her name, a slight, seductive grin on Blue's face. "Are you hungry?"

Moss flushed as she pulled away, pinning her on her back. Moss looked up, flushed as she was presented with her area, Blue's tongue already rasping over her slowly. Moss tipped her head back, making a small noise. She noticed Blue's hips wriggle slightly and she grabbed her, slowly rasping her tongue over her before plunging her tongue in, receiving a startled squeak from Blue. She poked at her roughly, growling slightly. Blue must've been satisfied as she gave small groans, giving her the same attention. Moss searched, trying to find her spot and testing for what she liked more or less and trying to avoid displeasing her. She then noticed the elder brunette grip the blankets tighter than before, kneading roughly at her and giving soft moans. Roughly, she jabbed and made Blue moan, pressing to her. She continued poking, noticing Blue seemed to get hotter and hotter by the second until she gave a squeal, trying to keep quiet. Moss turned red, greeted with her fluids and happily consuming every drop before letting Blue finish where she left off with her until she too had climaxed, Blue cleaning her up. Moss hummed softly, squirming under the blankets and patting the spot next to her for Blue, who definitely made herself comfortable. She hugged Moss into her chest, watching the girl flare up, red all over her face as she was hugged into her mother's chest. Blue giggled, nuzzling the top of her head and slightly running her hands over her, slipping a hand between her thighs and pushing a finger in. Moss flushed, gripping her shoulders tightly as Blue pushed her fingers in a thrusting motion, poking at her. She watched, pleased and amused as Moss tried to restrain herself from groaning before biting her shoulder. Blue jabbed her roughly, pushing a second finger in and giggling as Moss bucked her hips to her, pleased and groaning. Moss rolled her hips into her panting as Blue tried to hit her spot. "A-Ah.."

Moss dug at her back, bucking again. "Please.."

"What was that?" Blue gave her an innocent look, smiling at her, taking in every detail of her panting, eyes lit with arousal and neediness.

"M-More.. Please!" Moss moaned was Blue inserted a third finger, roughly prodding her and making her moan. "O-Oh!" Her nails raked down Blue's back as she squealed, hiding her face in her. Blue kissed the top of her head, satisfied with the results as she pulled her fingers away, studying the fluid on them then licking her. "You taste.. sweet."

Moss flushed, snuggling close into her. "S-Shut up." This only received a small hum as she hugged her daughter into her chest, smothering her. Moss huffed, resting her head on her and letting herself be embraced as Blue played with her hair, blue eyes full of love as the covers were pulled over them. "I love you, hun."

Moss looked up, red. "I-I love you too.."

The two girls laid there, holding the other.  
>_<p>

Red shut the door, looking around. Things were quiet in the house. He had just returned from shopping for Blue. He flipped the light switch, the house becoming illuminated, and he made his way to the kitchen, finding the girls had been sitting side by side, nibbling chocolate and whispering, too quiet for him to hear. They giggled then looked up at the ravenette. Moss calmly waved and Blue stood to greet him, hugging him and pecking his lips. He hadn't caught the look Blue gave her daughter as he placed the bag down on the table, not bothering with his daughter fleeing to her room before grabbing Blue and pulling her to him. "How were you while I was gone?"

"Fine." She giggled. "Very fine."


End file.
